1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to fertilizers for foliar use, and more particularly, to potassium sulphate fertilizers for foliar use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fertilizers have long been in use. Generally the soil is provided with necessary components like nitrogen (urea, nitrate), phosphorous (phosphate), potassium (as a salt), sulphur (sulphate or sulphite), or by providing organic fertilizers. It has become clear that applying fertilizers on the leafs of plants may be advantageous, because components can be directly taken up by the plant. Such fertilizers are dissolved in water and applied by spraying.